Wet
by psycho neko-chan
Summary: DracoxHarry lemon. Oneshot. Just a little drivel written in a few minutes. Takes place a few years after Eventful Detention.


A.N: I'll just leave this terrible drivel here. :D

Nimble fingers ghosted over warm, wet flesh. "Ah, Draco." A voice called out, echoing in the rather large shower room, coming from the farthest stall on the left.

The voice was dripping with passion as the owner gasped and whined. The voice belonged to a male; Harry Potter, no less. The school knew; the entire school knew of their relationship. The two had been exclusive for the last three years; no one expected them to last. Despite all the doubts, they had survived.

"Shh, love. You want someone to hear?" The blond cooed, a hand caressing the raven haired male's cheek. He was already inside the young man, thrusting slow and shallowly.

"I don't care!" Harry cried out defiantly as his hands snaked through his lover's wet hair. It was very much the truth. The more the two experienced the joys of consummation, the more the "boy who lived" searched for unspeakable and sexual thrills.

Draco laughed before pulling out completely.

"No! Why did you-"

"I know what you want. That position's not enough for you." came Draco's quick reply. He had been holding the young man against the tile wall, lowering his bottom onto his pulsating flesh. The thrusts were just not enough; strictly using gravity to his advantage only teased the other young man.

Harry desperately needed more.

The Slytherin turned the boy around as soon as his dripping wet feet touched the floor. Strong hands gripped him; a hot tongue sucking as his ear lobe.

"You want it, don't you?" He teased, blowing into Harry's ear. The male he held shuddered as he pushed his rear against the erection he could feel.

"Yeah. Make me come, Draco." He moaned, his own cock standing straight against the cold tile, ready to let go.

Even after everything; the torment, the hardships, the bullying, Harry only wanted Draco.

Lusted for him.

Hungered for him.

Thought only of him.

As the snake entered the lion, Harry cried out, a tear escaping. He loved Draco just that much.

As did Draco.

"I love it when you talk like that." The blond admitted breathlessly, slamming his hard flesh deep into Harry; hands holding his hips; his nails lightly digging into the smooth, damp flesh there.

"I can only say that to you." He replied truthfully; his head leaning against the tile as he pushed back against the young blond, making the thrusts deeper.

Draco moaned softly, his erection bombarding Harry's prostate. The raven haired young man clawed at the tile wall; the pain and pleasure mixing exquisitely.

"D-Draco! I'm…I'm going to-"

"It's alright." The blond answered, a hand snaking around the Gryffindor's waist; clutching his cock for a second before stroking in time with his thrusts.

"No! Don't!" Harry let out a scream as he came hard against the tile wall and his bare chest. The water continued to beat down on him and soon enough he was clean.

However, Draco had a little ways to go.

He continued, moaning freely as he slammed into Harry relentlessly. He didn't want to finish. He wanted this feeling to last forever. He bit into Harry's shoulder as he pounded him as hard as he could. His pants quickened and soon he thrust once more, holding himself against Harry, letting his seed spill inside the young man.

Harry shuddered; after all those years he still hated the feeling of Draco coming inside him, but he let the other do so anyway without protest.

After a few moments, Draco pulled out, letting Harry turn around. He grabbed both sides of the Gryffindor's head as he placed his forehead on the other's.

"Marry me, love. Have my children."

Harry just laughed, tucking Draco's blond hair behind his ears.

"I can't and I won't do the latter." He chuckled, leaning forward, kissing the blond lightly his lips lightly splayed against the other's. "But we can adopt as many cats as you want."

Draco closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"That's fine by me."


End file.
